Sweet Dreams
by darksadlonelyknight
Summary: This wasn't supposed to amount to smut... but, oh well. I also understand this is not HMB, but AVPM does not have a category! So, yes, there is smut in this. Reviews are always very much appreciated!


**SWEET DREAMS**

Everything could not have been more perfect for Quirinus Quirrell at this point. He was released from Azkaban and all of the pain and torture that went along with it. He was back in his little cottage, hidden in a segregated forest unknown to anybody else. That part didn't bother him, though; it gave him the privacy that he desired, and at this point, needed. You see, people might not respond enthusiastically to the news that not only was the Dark Lord not destroyed, but that he was living with an ex-professor of Hogwarts.

Quirrell couldn't be happier with the set up. Now that he had Voldemort back for good this time, everything's been running smoothly. Voldemort (who began letting Quirrell call him Voldy), keeps the house clean and in order, while Quirrell goes out to make money for them at his new job- stocking shelves at the infamous Honeyduke's.

Every day, Quirrell would come home from a long day at work to find dinner on the table and his greatest friend in the world waiting for him with a smile. They'd eat together, listening to each other animatedly talk about the highlights of their days. Every now and then, they'd eat in silence and purely enjoy each other's presence. After dinner they'd do dishes, watch some TV together, and head on up to bed; each with a very cheery "good night!" to each other.

Yes, everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. There were only 2 things lingering in the back of Quirrell's mind. For one, ever since he left Azkaban, he's had some bad nightmares. At first, they'd just be weird images that he could shake off once he awoke. But lately, they've been getting increasingly worse. They'd increase in length and the content of the dreams became increasingly more disturbing. One time, they were so scary, Quirrell woke up to find himself lying in a pool of his sweat and tears running down his face. But, for some reason, he could never remember what happened in the dream as soon as he woke up.

The dreams weren't the dominant problem, though. The problem was Voldemort. Now, Voldy is the best roommate ever- he keeps the house up, knows the best jokes ever, and is always there to listen. But, lately, his actions have begun to change. He's been a bit more touchy feely with Quirrell, and Quirrell didn't know what to think.

Every now and then, Voldemort would put his hand on Quirrell's arm when they had a conversation, or when they'd hug, Voldy squeezed him a bit tighter. He'd began to smile a little brighter whenever Quirrell came home, and would listen just a bit more closely at his stories he had to tell. Quirrell was not exactly sure as to why this was happening, but it made him feel… wanted. He wasn't about to stop feeling wanted, and besides, if everything's still running smoothly, why change it?

One night, after their usual dinner, Quirrell did dishes while Voldemort cleared the table. When moving back to the table, Voldemort put his hand on the small of Quirrell's back to show he wanted to move past him. Just the touch of his hand was enough to send heat throughout Quirrell's whole body.

_Oh my God, what just happened? _Quirrell thought to himself. _He's touched me like that multiple times before, but it's never had that affect on me… Well, his hugs have been getting a little tighter lately… Maybe… No, Quirrell. He's just your friend; that is it._

At that moment, he glanced over right at the moment his roommate was bent over to reach a plate on the other side of the table.

_Whoa… I've never noticed his butt before… It looks pretty nice. _Quirrell's mind began to drift off before he caught himself. _Quirinus! Stop these thoughts at this instant! He is only a friend! _He just shook his head and continued washing dishes.

"Quirrell, what are you thinking about?" Voldemort asked as he handed him the final plate. When Quirrell reached for the plate, their fingers touched; both men quickly yanked their hands back toward themselves, with Quirrell's holding the plate.

_There's that burn again, Quirrell. What are you going to do about it?_

"Oh! Um, nothing…" Quirrell quickly answered and rinsed the dish off. He wasn't quite sure whether he was answering Voldy or himself or both, but he didn't really care.

"Are you sure? It sure seems like something's been on your mind. Is there anything you want to say?" Voldemort strolled closer towards him and took the plate from his hands, causing their fingers to touch once more.

"No! There's nothing, nothing at all. I am just a little tired, is all." He stammered out. When he reached down to turn the dishwasher on, he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. He became stiff and straightened to look at Voldemort.

Voldemort swept a piece of Quirrell's hair away from his forehead. "Quirrell, man, you know you can talk to me about anything at all, right?"

"Yeah, Voldy, I know. Thank you."

Voldemort smiled at him, and brought him in for a hug. He began rubbing his friends back to comfort him… Well, at least that was his original intent. That was until he felt his friend's back muscles underneath his fingertips. How strong and defined they were through his shirt…

_Tom! What the hell are you doing? This is Quirrell we're talking about here, man. You don't think about him like that! He's just a buddy. _Voldemort stared at the opposite wall while his mind shouted these things at him. Was his brain right? Does he think of his friend like this…?

"Voldy, I think I'm going to head up early tonight. I really did just have a very long day. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Quirrell said as he broke the hug between the two.

_I don't want to stop hugging him though. His arms are so strong… they make me feel safe and secure…_

Quirrell shook his head once more while he grabbed his current Jane Austen novel and headed for bed.

"Okay, bud. I hope you feel better! Good night, sweet dreams!" Voldemort called after him cheerily as he watched the other man slump up the stairs to his room.

_I hate seeing him this down… It hurts me to see him in this much pain. I know he hasn't gotten much sleep lately, but maybe tonight will be different. Let us only hope..._

"**Listen, you good for nothing bastard. I've never liked you; I only used you to rise again so I could destroy Harry Potter." Voldemort spat at Quirrell. "Why do you think I was so willing to have you be sent to Azkaban for what I did? It's because I don't care about you. You could die for all I care; for all anybody cares." On that note, Voldemort turned around and began to walk away.**

"**Wait! Voldemort!" Quirrell called to him through his tears. "Where are you going? Why are you doing this?" He fell to his knees on the final question. Why would he be doing this to me?**

**Voldemort inhaled deeply before turning around and crouching down over him. "Where am I going? I'm leaving you, Quirrell. I'm done with you and everything about you. I don't care about you and I don't need this anymore."**

**Quirrell broke out into sobs. "Please, stop! Whatever you do, just please stop! I can't take this…" He sobbed into his hands.**

**Voldemort continued as if he never even heard his pleas. "Why am I doing this? Well, that's simple. I'm doing this because I've never loved you, Quirrell, and nor will I ever. Goodbye." And just like that, Voldemort stood and walked into the distance.**

"**Voldy! Wait! Wait! Please…" Quirrell attempted to scream, but his forceful sobs stopped his throat from working.**

**Voldemort never came back.**

"Quirrell! Dear God, Quirrell! Wake up!" Voldemort screamed at his roommate as he started to shake him violently.

Quirrell's eyes flew open as he came back into reality. He was in his bedroom, drenched in his sweat from head to toe. He put his head into his hands and when he felt his tear stained tears, he just broke down into a new set of sobs.

Voldemort pulled him into a tight hug. "Quirrell, you're okay. Don't worry, you were only dreaming. It's all over now." He rubbed the back of his head and held him close, planning on never letting him out of his arms.

Unfortunately for Voldemort, Quirrell broke the hug and looked at his roommate. He stared at the shirtless man in front of him, wearing only flannel pajama pants that hug him correctly. He looked up into his eyes and when he saw the concern in his eyes, a new wave of sobs came through.

"Voldemort, this dream… It was different. I remember everything about this one." Quirrell whispered as if it was a secret.

"Quirrell, tell me, what happened. Please." Voldy pleaded and grabbed the other man's arm as if to tell him he was not going anywhere for a long time.

Quirrell hesitated at first, but then spilled everything. "I had a dream that you left." He started. "You kept calling me these horrible names and telling me how nobody loves me and I could die for all you care. I asked you where you were going and all you said was that you were leaving me and you never cared about me!"

"You told me how you only used me to rise again to kill Potter and how you never cared that I was sent to Azkaban for your crime. I asked you why you were doing this and all you said was how you didn't love me and never would. Then, you walked away and when I tried calling your name, you… you… you never came back!" Quirrell cried as he threw himself into his roommate's arms once more, squeezing him so hard that it started to hurt.

Voldemort just held the other man, processing what he had just heard. He attempted to calm him down by rubbing the small of his back and the back of his neck.

_I never knew Quirrell felt this way about me… Maybe he does feel the same way I do… Well, it's now or never, Voldemort._

He finally processed all of his thoughts and knew exactly what to say. He held Quirrell at arm's length away from him so he can look into his deep blue eyes.

"Quirrell, look at me." Voldemort ordered him. He continued when Quirrell complied. "I am never going to leave you, do you hear me? You are the best person in my life and I honestly don't know what I would ever do without you. You saved me, Quirrell. I plan on staying with you for the rest of my life. I'm not myself without you… I love you, Quirrell. I love you. I've been trying to think of a way to show you, and I think I've finally thought of an idea."

"Voldemort, what do you me-?" Quirrell began but was interrupted with Voldemort's lips meeting his.

It all felt so right to Quirrell; everything about it. He returned the kiss and deepened it, turning it into a kiss of pure desperation and lust. He moved his hands to the back of Voldemort's neck and intertwined his fingers so his roommate could not move away from him. Voldemort ran his hands through the man's hair and grabbed his locks as Quirrell opened his mouth to allow him into it. Their tongues met and began to intertwine with each other; each one fighting for dominance.

Minutes later, the men finally broke the kiss. They leaned their foreheads against each other's; both men gasping for breath. Voldemort found himself chuckling a little bit at how good and _right _that felt.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Voldemort whispered to Quirrell as he stroked his cheek. "I really do love you, Quirrell. I always have."

That's all Quirrell had to hear. He attacked Voldemort's mouth with his own, and they began to tussle. After the two's wrestling match, Voldemort ended up pinning himself atop of Quirrell. Both of the lovers gasped as they felt each other's erections in their pants. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for a sign for them to move on. When they both found love gazing back at them, it was enough of a sign.

Voldemort leaned down and deeply kissed Quirrell, allowing his hands to travel. He found the man's toned stomach, shoulders, and chest. His hands slipped lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his pajama pants.

Quirrell quickly broke the kiss. "Ah, Voldy, wait… I've never…" Quirrell began but trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

Voldemort kissed the tip of Quirrell's nose. "You are perfect the way you are, Quirrell. I've wanted to connect with you on this level for a while now." He leaned down and started kissing the other's neck, leaving little love bites in every other location. Quirrell moaned at each bite and breathed out an, "okay. Let's do this."

When Voldemort got the okay, he decided to truly treasure the moment. He kissed every part of Quirrell's throat, chest, and stomach, making sure Quirrell felt the love behind each kiss. He moved lower and lower, and when he reached Quirrell's waistband, calmly rubbed his erection through his pants. Quirrell began to squirm underneath him at the feeling, causing Voldemort to laugh.

"You're so cute." He took Quirrell's hand with his other and kissed the back of it. Taking his hand back, Voldemort slipped his fingers underneath the band and swiftly pulled Quirrell's pants down to his ankles, pulling his boxer-briefs down with them. This allowed Quirrell's erection to spring out, standing flush against his stomach.

Voldemort began to rub Quirrell's dick slowly and gingerly, soaking in the pure ecstasy of the moment. "You have no idea as to how long I've wanted to love you like this." Voldemort spoke softly. He wasn't sure as to if he was talking to Quirrell or himself, but it didn't matter.

After stroking his cock for a couple more moments, the two men locked eyes. Never looking away, Voldemort brought himself down and put his mouth around Quirrell's cock. Quirrell gasped at the extraordinary new feeling and groaned even louder.

"Oh my God, Voldy…" He moaned as Voldemort's tongue began to circle his head and lick up the precum on his dick. He began to stroke his shaft again, but never stopped with his tongue. He began to bob his head down lower and lower, with each bob getting a new groan from Quirrell.

Out of nowhere, Voldemort put all of Quirrell into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. "Oh shit!" Quirrell cried out. Voldy smiled at the cry, and began to suck. He reached his hands down and used them to massage the other's balls.

This was all becoming too much for Quirrell. In between his moans, he looked down to see what was happening to him exactly. When he saw Voldemort sucking on his cock, it just added to the pleasure. He had this certain expression on his face… one of love.

Quirrell started to feel himself get closer. He moved his hands down until they grasped Voldemort's head. When he had a firm grip, he began to buck his hips so he was fucking the other's mouth. Voldemort never stopped massaging his balls, and it was all building up. Faster and faster he fucked Voldemort's mouth, and he felt himself about to fall over the edge.

"Argh, Voldemort!" cried Quirrell, and with one, two, three more thrusts, he came into Voldemort's mouth, shooting down his throat. After riding out all of his orgasm, Quirrell leaned his head against the pillows in a blissful daze; he had never felt anything that pleasurable in his life. He massaged Voldemort's head to make up for holding on to it so roughly.

Voldemort slithered his body up and laid himself on top of Quirrell, and smiled down at him. "…Thank you, so much." Quirrell smiled back at him and stroked his cheek. Voldy leaned down and passionately kissed the other man, allowing him to taste his own cum. When Quirrell could taste himself on the other, he felt his cock twitch as it already began to come back to life.

Voldemort broke their kiss, smiling against Quirrell's mouth. In one quick motion, he took off his own pants and boxers, leaving both men naked.

Voldy leaned down and whispered seductively into the other's ear. "I want to be inside of you, Quirrell." He began to nibble on his earlobe, gaining a groan in response. "Ha, I guess I'll take that as an okay." He chuckled before sliding down again.

Voldemort sat on Quirrell's pelvis to keep himself up while he got himself situated. Using his own knee, he nudged Quirrell's apart. He spit into his fingers, and moved his pointer finger down until it poked his entrance. Quirrell gasped as the other man slowly and delicately slipped his finger into him.

_Oh my GOD. _He thought to himself. _I've never felt ANYTHING like this before. This is so new and strange… I-I, I don't think I can do this…_

As if he could read his mind, Voldy leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're okay, love. You're okay. Just enjoy it." He ended the encouragement with a kiss on the cheek. Slowly, he added another finger, widening the man's entrance. He scissored the man's hole with his fingers and planted kisses all over his neck.

"Ugh, Voldemort, PLEASE. I need you." Quirrell pleaded. The wait was killing him- he needed to connect to his lover on that level.

When he deemed the hole wide enough, Voldemort slipped his fingers out. Spitting into his hand once more, he began to stroke himself and make his own cock wet. He then positioned himself at the other man's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stared down at Quirrell. Quirrell looked into his eyes and subtly nodded. Using his answer, he slowly pushed himself into the other man until he was in as far as he could go.

They both stayed there for a moment, not saying anything and allowing their bodies to adjust to the new feelings. Voldemort leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Quirrell's lips. "Quirrell, I promise you now- I am never going to leave you, okay? I never could and I never will."

Quirrell stared up at Voldemort and saw the love of his life. "I love you, Voldemort. I truly do." He confessed.

Voldemort kissed Quirrell once more. "I love you too. I love you more than you'll ever know." And with that, he began to move.

Slowly he began to move in and out of Quirrell, still somewhat adjusting to all of the pleasure. Every time Voldemort would push back into him, each man let out their own moans of pleasure. "Voldemort, please." Quirrell begged the other man. "This is agonizing. Please."

Suddenly, Voldemort pounded quickly back into Quirrell, causing him to moan loudly. He quickly picked up his speed and was soon fucking him with all of his might. Quirrell would roll his hips up to meet the other's every time, creating a rhythm between the two. Each time he pounded into Quirrell, Voldemort would hit his prostate, making him moan louder than ever before.

Each of the guys knew what was powering them- love. It was pure, requited, untapped love that finally needed to be let free. It was a love that was now open to share and expose with each other, and no longer afraid of getting hurt. They knew they had each other, and that only made everything perfect.

With the quickened speed, Quirrell felt himself beginning to build up again. He was about to let himself go when a thought burst into his head. He moved his hand down Voldemort's butt (which looks even better naked) and began to press at his own entrance.

"Ugh, Quirrell." He hissed in response. "I'm getting close."

Quirrell poked his finger slightly into his hole. "Well then, let's do this."

The pace picked up even more, making them fuck as fast as they could. Each of their moans getting louder and louder, finally it was too much for both of them and they came at the same; Quirrell onto their stomachs, and Voldemort inside of him.

"Quirrell!"

"Oh Voldy!"

Voldemort collapsed on top of Quirrell's sweaty body, which was no worse than his own. He slowly slipped out of him, and quickly cleaned up his and Quirrell's stomachs. He slid and curled up next to Quirrell. They both laid in the silence for a few minutes, not having to say anything and just enjoying each other's presence.

After the few minutes, Quirrell rolled over so they were lying face to face.

"So, how long had you been waiting to do that exactly?" He smiled and rubbed his nose against Voldemort's.

"Hmm… remember when we were reunited outside of Azkaban? That's when I truly realized how much I need you, Quirrell. That's when I realized how lost and lonely I was without you." He grabbed Quirrell and pulled him right against his body. "But, now I know I won't have to worry about that again, because I'm never letting you go."

Quirrell smiled at his love and chastely kissed him. He rolled back over, but cuddled his back against Voldy's stomach. Voldemort wrapped his arm around Quirrell, and threw the blankets on top of them.

They fell asleep like that together for the first time that night. That was the last night they slept in separate beds, and it was the last night Quirrell ever had any of those dreadful nightmares. All of Quirrell's problems were solved.


End file.
